San Joaquin County, California
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = Region | subdivision_name2 = San Joaquin Valley | seat_type = County seat | seat = Stockton | parts_type = Largest city | parts = Stockton | area_total_sq_mi = 1426.25 | area_land_sq_mi = 1399.28 | area_water_sq_mi = 26.97 | unit_pref =US | elevation_max_footnotes = | elevation_max_ft = | elevation_min_footnotes = | elevation_min_ft = | population_as_of = 2010 | population_total = 685306 | population_density_sq_mi = auto | established_title = Incorporated | established_date = 1850 | leader_title = | leader_name = | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | timezone = Pacific Standard Time | utc_offset = -8 | timezone_DST = Pacific Daylight Time | utc_offset_DST = -7 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code = | image_map = Map of California highlighting San Joaquin County.svg | mapsize = 200px | map_caption = Location in the state of California | image_map1 = Map of USA CA.svg | mapsize1 = 200px | map_caption1 = California's location in the United States | website = www.sjgov.org | footnotes = }} San Joaquin County ( ) is a county located in Central Valley of the U.S. state of California, just east of the San Francisco Bay Area. As of the 2010 census, the population was 685,306. The county seat is Stockton. History San Joaquin County was one of the original counties of California, created in 1850 at the time of statehood. The county takes its name from the San Joaquin River. In the early 19th century Lieutenant Gabriel Moraga, commanding an expedition in the lower great California Central Valley, gave the name of San Joaquin (meaning Joachim) to the San Joaquin River that springs from the southern Sierra Nevada. San Joaquin County is also home to the site of the San Joaquin Valley's first permanent residence. Between 1843 and 1846, during the era when California was a province of independent Mexico, five Mexican land grants were made in what became San Joaquin County: Campo de los Franceses, Pescadero (Grimes), Pescadero (Pico), Sanjon de los Moquelumnes and Thompson. Tracy tire fire On August 7, 1998, a tire fire ignited at S.F. Royster's Tire Disposal just south of Tracy on South MacArthur Drive, near Linne Rd. The tire dump held over 7 million illegally stored tires and was allowed to burn for over two years before it was extinguished. Allowing the fire to burn was considered to be a better way to avoid groundwater contamination than putting it out.Rubber Threat: Tracy tire fire highlights old problem. Lodi News-Sentinel. 18 August 1998. The cleanup cost $16.2 million and wound up contaminating local groundwater anyway.Breitler, Alex. Byproducts from 1998 tire fire found in water. Record. 20 Dec. 2005. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.11%) is land and (or 1.89%) is water. Cities, towns, and communities According to the U.S. GNIS, there are 109 populated places in the county. Incorporated cities and towns * Stockton * Lathrop * Lodi * Manteca * Ripon * Tracy * Escalon Census-designated places * August * Country Club * Farmington * French Camp * Garden Acres * Kennedy * Lincoln Village * Linden * Lockeford * Morada * North Woodbridge * South Woodbridge * Taft Mosswood Unincorporated areas and communities * Acampo * Atlanta * Banta * Goodmans Corner * Mormon * Mountain House (planned for 45,000) * New Jerusalem * Thornton * Vernalis * Victor Adjacent counties * Stanislaus County, California - south, southeast * Alameda County, California - west * Contra Costa County, California - west * Sacramento County, California - north * Amador County, California - northeast * Calaveras County, California - east * Santa Clara County, California - southwest by a corner National protected area * San Joaquin River National Wildlife Refuge (part) Transportation Infrastructure Major highways * Interstate 5 * Interstate 205 * Interstate 580 * State Route 4 (Crosstown Freeway/California Delta Highway) * State Route 12 * State Route 26 * State Route 88 * State Route 99 * State Route 120 * State Route 132 Public transportation San Joaquin Regional Transit District provides city bus service within Stockton. RTD also runs intercity routes throughout the county, and subscription commuter routes to Livermore, Pleasanton, Sacramento and Santa Clara County. The cities of Lodi, Manteca, Tracy and Ripon operate their own bus systems. Train and bus service Greyhound buses and Amtrak trains both stop in Stockton. Amtrak's San Joaquins Oakland-Bakersfield train stops at the San Joaquin Street Station. Amtrak's San Joaquins Sacramento-Bakersfield trains stop at the Robert J. Cabral Station which is also used by Altamont Commuter Express trains which originate in Stockton. RTD Hopper is a public bus service connecting Ripon, Escalon, Manteca, Lathrop, Thornton, Woodbridge, Acampo, Morada, and Linden to Stockton, Tracy, and Lodi. Airports Stockton Metropolitan Airport features passenger service to Las Vegas along with cargo service and general aviation. Other general aviation airports in the county include Lodi Airport and Tracy Municipal Airport. Demographics 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that San Joaquin County had a population of 685,306. The racial makeup of San Joaquin County was 349,287 (51.0%) White, 51,744 (7.6%) African American, 7,196 (1.1%) Native American, 98,472 (14.4%) Asian, 3,758 (0.5%) Pacific Islander, 131,054 (19.1%) from other races, and 43,795 (6.4%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 266,341 persons (38.9%). 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 563,598 people, 181,629 households, and 134,768 families residing in the county. The population density was 403 people per square mile (156/km²). There were 189,160 housing units at an average density of 135 per square mile (52/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 58.13% White, 6.69% Black or African American, 1.13% Native American, 11.41% Asian, 0.35% Pacific Islander, 16.26% from other races, and 6.05% from two or more races. 30.53% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 9.3% were of German, 5.3% Irish and 5.0% English ancestry according to Census 2000. 66.4% spoke English, 21.3% Spanish, 2.2% Tagalog, 1.8% Mon-Khmer or Cambodian, 1.1% Vietnamese and 1.1% Hmong as their first language. There were 181,629 households out of which 40.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.3% were married couples living together, 14.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.8% were non-families. 20.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.00 and the average family size was 3.48. In the county the population was spread out with 31.0% under the age of 18, 10.0% from 18 to 24, 28.8% from 25 to 44, 19.6% from 45 to 64, and 10.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 99.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.2 males. The median income for a household in the county was $41,282, and the median income for a family was $46,919. Males had a median income of $39,246 versus $27,507 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,365. About 13.5% of families and 17.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.7% of those under age 18 and 10.0% of those age 65 or over. Government ]] The county is governed by a five-member board of supervisors,Board of Supervisors webpage who are assisted in day-to-day operations by a county administrator hired by the board.County Administrator's webpage The California Department of Corrections and Rehabilitation operates the Deuel Vocational Institution, a state prison, in unincorporated San Joaquin County, near Tracy."Deuel Vocational Institution." California Department of Corrections and Rehabilitation. Retrieved on June 6, 2011. "23500 Kasson Road Tracy, CA 95376""Tracy city, California." U.S. Census Bureau. Retrieved on June 6, 2011. Politics San Joaquin is a Republican-leaning county in Presidential and Congressional elections. The last Democrat to win a majority in the county before 2008 was Lyndon Johnson in 1964, although Bill Clinton won pluralities in the county in 1992 and 1996. However, in 2008, Democrat Barack Obama won 54% of the county's vote. San Joaquin is part of California's 11th and 18th congressional districts, which are held by Democrats Jerry McNerney and Dennis Cardoza respectively. In the State Assembly San Joaquin is part of the 10th, 15th, 17th, 26th Assembly districts. The 17th is held by Democrat Cathleen Galgiani while the 10th, 15th, and 26th are held by Democrats Alyson Huber and Joan Buchanan, and Republican Bill Berryhill, respectively. In the State Senate San Joaquin is part of the 5th and 14th districts, which are held by Democrat Lois Wolk and Republican Tom Berryhill respectively. County government was recently rocked by a scandal concerning county employees editing Wikipedia entries from county/city computers. On November 4, 2008, San Joaquin County voted 65.5 % for Proposition 8 which amended the California Constitution to ban same-sex marriages.County Results - Election Center 2008 - Elections & Politics from CNN.com Education San Joaquin County is home to 14 public school districts and numerous private schools. On June, 8 2010 Lammersville Unified School District was approved in the new town of * Mountain House. Industry San Joaquin County is home to at least two publicly traded companies: Diamond Foods (DMND) and Pacific State Bancorp (PSBC). The shares of both companies are traded on NASDAQ. Print media *Daily Newspapers * The Record is a daily newspaper *Weekly Newspapers * Bilingual Weekly News publishes a Weekly newspaper, in both Spanish and English. * ''Tracy Press publishes a Weekly newspaper *Monthly Publications * Big Monkey Group publishes 4 Stockton magazines: Weston Ranch Monthly, Brookside Monthly, Spanos Park Monthly and On the Mile * ''Caravan is a local community arts and events monthly tabloid. * The Central Valley Business Journal is a monthly business tabloid. * San_Joaquin_Magazine is a regional lifestyle magazine covering Stockton, Lodi, Tracy, and Manteca. * The Downtowner is a free monthly guide to downtown Stockton's events, commerce, real estate, and other cultural and community happenings. * Poets' Espresso Review is a periodical that has been based in Stockton, mostly distributed by mail, since summer of 2005. * Artifact is a San Joaquin Delta College periodical based in Stockton since December 2006. Writing in all genres, photography and visual media by students, staff and faculty as well as community members are accepted. See also *Conergy *Irrigation district * List of California public officials charged with crimes, San Joaquin County *List of museums in the San Joaquin Valley *List of school districts in San Joaquin County, California *National Register of Historic Places listings in San Joaquin County, California *San Joaquin County Historical Society and Museum References External links * San Joaquin County official website * San Joaquin County Office of Education * San Joaquin County Superior Court * South San Joaquin Irrigation District Category:San Joaquin County, California Category:San Joaquin Valley Category:Counties of California Category:Metropolitan areas of California Category:Established in 1850 Category:Place names of Spanish origin in the United States